oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookie Beginnings
"Uhh, Thane was your name right? Are you sure you want to travel with us traders to the next island? You know trading ships are attacked and looted all the time even here in the South Blue. We have to defend ourselves every time we trade from island to island and it gets hectic. Are you sure you don't want to just get off now?" The captain of the trade ship said to Thane who was laying down on a bench with a towel over his face. "Yeah Yeah whatever, I don't really care as long as we get to that next island its fine. Just wake me up when we get there or you all are having a bit of trouble." "Umm, yeah sure alright Thane. Can I get you anything like...." The captain was interrupted by the snoring of Thane as he quickly went to sleep. "Sir, why is he here exactly?" A crew member said. "He said that he wanted to travel with us to learn the way of trade or something like that, said he'd offer protection too so I just let him come along, shouldn't be too much trouble." The captain responded. "Alright men, set sail, should take us several hours to get there. Luckily with the winds and beautiful morning, I think we'll have a swift and pretty luxurious travels today." The ship took off from the docks of an island in the south blue, a couple of hours into travel the crew was far enough that they couldn't see any islands around. Just fellow ships on the sea traveling along like they were. A beautiful day it was, clear blue skies sprinkled with clouds here and there. The sun shined bright but the weather was pleasant. A day that people should be enjoying to the fullest, the trading crew surely were. They laughed, played music and had a good time on this day while Thane, was still just sleep, missing out on this seemingly joyous day. After a few hours at sea the crew was enjoying a nice peacful sailing, unaware that not to far away is a pirate ship that spot the traiding ship and is vastly approaching. "Captain, the ship is within range." A pirate said gazing at it through a telescope. "Fire." The captain responded. The pirate ship fired a barrage of cannon balls at the trading ship. One of them managed to hit the the rear of the ship forcing them to stop in their tracks. "Now get us near the ship and ransack everything they got arharharhar!" The captain shouted causing the entire pirate to shout in response. "Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa!" "The ship is being attacked!!!" A crew member said as he frantically tried to put out the fire on the back of the ship. "Get the cannons, fire back at them!!" The captain said as he went over to Thane who was still sound asleep even through all the cannon fire. "Hey Thane, wake up, we're being attacked." The captain pushed and shrugged Thane around until he finally woke up. Grunting, Thane removed the towel from over his face looking at the captain and hearing the sound of cannons being fired. "What.....(yawns).....What's going on are we here yet?" "No, don't ya hear the cannons raining hell on us, we're being attacked!!" "Oh we are...." Thane stretched at walked to the side the pirates were attacking from. Pointing at the ship that was obviously firing at them, Thane asked, "Them over there?" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU IDOIT!" the captain screamed as a cannon whistled past them. "Alright, I'll be right back." Thane said as he leaped from the ship he was on, launching high in the air and landing on the enemies shit. "Alright, so, uhh, can you all stop please I was enjoying my nap and now I won't be able to go back to sleep so now I gotta beat the hell out of you all." One of the pirates attempted to attack Thane, but he quickly countered the attack with a swift punch, knocking the pirate out. He then lunged towards 3 other pirates and with one move kicked two of them while punching the other. Thane's fighting seemed to be out of a movie as he was taking on the entire crew and beating them with ease. There were about 50 pirates on that ship and in less than a minute Thane was able to take out half of them. His superior speed and hand to hand combat abilities was his leading and most proficient skill; these pirates were no match. The people on the trading ship watched with amazment as the ship was very close by it was almost next to them so they could make out whats going on. "Oh wow look at him go." One of the crew men said. "I can't believe how close these pirates got. What the heck is our look out even doing up there?" Another one said looking up at the crows next up on the main mass and then continued to watch the fighting. "ENOUGH! Half you men go and raid that ship the stay and hold this man off. We're getting everything on that ship and u can't stop us!" The captain shouted. Most of the crew men started swinging over to the ship with tangling rope and started fighting against the crew. Meanwhile up in the crows nest a boy was sitting on the floor with piles of trash, food rapers and bottles all over the floor drinking from a bottle of booze. The boy heard the sounds of swords and gun fires and began to get up. "Sounds like their having some fun down there. Guess i better check it out." He said as he got up. He then hopped on the railing of the crows nest and pulled out knife. "Oh and mister." He turned around towards the inside of it. "Next time you should get better tasting soda this bottle is horrible." He dropped the bottle on the floor as it rolled over to a man tied up by ropes with his mouth seal shut by tape. The boy then bit his knife with his teeth and left it there as he waved goodbye. "Well see ya." He said and stepped off the railing and fell to the deck of the trading ship smashing the floor which surprised everyone. "So i heard you guys were having fun without me. Well then i decided to drop in hahahaha." He said with a huge smile. After dispatching the pirates on the pirate ship, Thane looked at his work and praised himself until he heard the skirmish on the trader's ship. Looking back he saw that several pirates had swung over to their ship and started attacking. "Ahh crap..." Thane said to himself as he leaped back over to the traders ship and started to engage the several pirates that swung over again quickly and effortlessly dispatching them. Behind him Thane heard a loud thump and the sound of breaking wood as if someone dropped a cannon ball on the deck of the ship. Turning around, Thane saw the blonde spiky hair of a person around his age. Thane was an intelligent person, he deduced that the sound he heard was the unknown person in front of him and the trader crew. Looking up at the lookout tower poached high up on the ship, things started to make since to Thane at that moment. The reason the crew wasn't alerted to the pirates sooner was because this person was up there. "Hey, guys, you all did have a lookout in that tower right?" Thane asked keeping his eye on the person in front of them. "Yeah, we did." A crew member responded. "I see, so you were up there weren't you, and I bet you probably tied up or knocked out the person up there didn't you? Tell me, who the hell are you?" Thane said directly to the unknown man on the deck of the ship. The boy looked at Thane with a curious look on his face. "Yea i tied him up. He had some really bad sodas with him but the food was tasty." He replyed. Then suddenly a pirate that Thane knocked down got up, grabbed his sword and ran toward the boy. "GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IF WE'RE GOING DOWN THEN ILL TAKE ONE OF YOU WITH ME!" He slashed his sword at the boy but the impact caused the sword to break in half. "Ugh what the!" The pirate said in shock. "You shouldn't play with swords like that you could hurt someone." The boy said calmly to the pirate without a single scratch and punched the pirate in the gut causing him to be knocked out. "I don't appreciate you tying that man up, if you wanted to get on this ship all you had to do was ask these are understandable people. Because of your actions it almost got some of these people killed and ya know I really take a disliking into people who place good people like this in danger. You kinda pissed me off a bit doing that so I'm gonna kick your ass and you're gonna get off this ship afterwards. Got it? Oh and your name by the way." Thane said to the person in front of him. "Hmm, his skin is obviously hard. A devil fruit maybe?" Thane said to himself looking at the man in front of him. "I was hungry and he had food its as simple as that." He responded with a big smile. "Oh and the name is Tiger D. Alec im a pirate. Man im hungry got anymore food scare face guy?" He asked. Smiling Thane scratched his head saying to Tiger, "Yeah, I have plenty of food for you." A wisp was heard as the position Thane was once standing in was filled with air. The part of the deck he was standing on broke from the sheer force of Thane's high speed movement. In less than a second he was within inches from punching Tiger right in his face. At the speed Thane was moving, the force behind the punch would be more than enough to make the defense of Tiger obsolete whatever it was. Thane wasn't moving the fastest he could nor did he know how fast his opponent could react to this, his attack was nothing but a test to analyze his opponent.